Runs In The Family
by The-MarmaladeCat1
Summary: Post DMC4 - Dante and Nero - There's no "I" in team, but there is a "me."


"I'm sure Kyrie would have something to say about it if you destroy half the city trying to clean the place up."

"Like you can talk!"

It's the grin really. That cock-sure, smug expression that says "I know something you don't" – either that or "I'm probably bluffing but you can't afford to find out." It's the kind of expression that makes Nero's blood boil like he's holding one of the hell blades in his hand, but boil _hot_ rather than cold like the demon swords do. Hot enough that he could grab that smug bastard by the throat and bash the pommel of the sword, or maybe just his fist for that really personal touch, bash it repeatedly into Dante's face until there was nothing left. He'd like to do that. He's almost one hundred percent positive that way lies complete inner tranquillity. Pity then that he's not going to get a chance, not this time anyway.

"Heads up, kid!"

And "kid." _Kid_. He'll give the old bastard _kid_. If he'd keep still for long enough that is. But that's Dante, all flashy moves and speed to rival the Devil himself, and sometimes Nero thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is like the dumb movies and he'll get to the end of the story to find out that Dante really _is_ the Devil and his father too to top it all off. He's already got the inhuman hand, so why not finish it all off with the crappy backstory? His grin is fierce and full of teeth as he launches himself upwards to meet the spinning ball of demonic puppet that Dante's sent hurtling towards him. A swipe of his sword cracks through wood and chain and just as it reaches the highest point of its upward spin he grabs the marionette and throws it bodily back towards the other demon hunter.

"_Catch_, old man."

And catch it Dante does, in a shower of bullets that holds the jerking puppet in place until he finishes it off with a spectacular display of spinning sword-work. He lands in the cobbled courtyard with a flourish, sword balanced over one shoulder and turns to look back at Nero with a grin.

"Hey, not bad. We make a pretty good team."

Nero narrows his eyes and sheaths his sword. "No offence, but I work better alone. I can get more done that way."

Dante gives him a speculative look, nodding in a manner that makes it clear he's not offended, but he's not convinced either. "You know, clean up would go a lot faster if we worked together?"

"Did Trish put you up to this?" Nero's voice is sceptical and Dante affects a look of hurt disbelief, holding his hands palm up before him.

"Hey, hey! No...come on, I'm just saying! It would. We could clean this city up again in no time if we worked together. You know, there's no "me" in team and all that crap."

"No "I" in team. There's a "me" but no "I.""

"What? Yeah, yeah, whatever. That. Look, all I'm saying is that with Kyrie sorting the church out, she'd probably appreciate having you keeping your nose clean, if you know what I mean."

"They totally put you up to this," Nero says, shaking his head with a disbelieving grin and turning to walk away. "You are such a lost cause."

"I'm such a what? Hey...you saying I'm _hen-pecked_!"

"I'm not saying _anything_. I just think you should listen to some of the stuff that comes out of your mouth sometimes."

In the middle of the courtyard, Dante begins to laugh, turning a half circle and then back to stare after the young church warrior. "You have got to be kidding me. Hey. Hey!"

Nero makes the leap to the top of the courtyard wall in one bound, crouching at the top and flexing his fingers. He turns to look back down on Dante, standing with that easy grin on his face, palms spread outwards as though none of this can be pinned on him. "I'm only trying to help, kid."

Nero snorts and shakes his head. "No "I" in team," he says to himself. Across the courtyard there's a stirring in the shadows and the laser-dot glow of red eyes that shift and blink. "But there is a me. Hey, Dante?"

A shrug of the older man's shoulders in reply, he's still stood with palms outstretched, waiting for an answer. "What, kid?"

"I'll race you. First man to clear the streets of these things? We'll work it out. Something, okay?"

Dante grins, shrugs again. "I'll be back with my feet up before you've even cleared the first street, kid."

"We'll see about that," Nero says and salutes the other man with his sword. He's gone into the alley below before Dante can respond.

"He's just like you," Trish says, appearing from the shadows and Dante turns to her with a pained expression.

"He is nothing like me."

She smiles, shrugs and points behind him.

"He's not!"

She may have replied but by that point the shadow cats have already leaped and the answer is lost in the roar of Dante's guns.


End file.
